Ignorance Is Bliss
by TheCandyCravingDemon
Summary: This wasn't how it was supposed to happen,this wasn't how Seven was supposed to realize he had feelings for Yoosung.Why did Yoosung have to start dating a gamer girl he met at college?Why did the other RFA members have to be so supportive of the couple?Why was life so unfair?If it were physically possible for Seven to hack the reset button on life,he would've done it in a heartbeat


_**Chapter 1: Denial**_

 ** _Full Summary_ _:_ This wasn't how it was supposed to happen. This wasn't how Seven was supposed to realize he had feelings for Yoosung, he was shattered. Why did Yoosung have to start dating this gamer girl he met at college? Why did all of the other RFA members have to be so damn supportive of the new couple? Why was life so unfair? Where was his happy ending? If it were physically possible for Seven to hack the reset button on life, he would've done it in a heartbeat, without a second thought. **

**{707 x Yoosung}**

* * *

Seven's pupils dilated in disbelief as he skimmed over Yoosung's message in the chatroom again, following the dips and curves of the letters making sure he wasn't hallucinating.

 _ **Chatroom:**_

 _[Yoosung has entered the chatroom]_

 _[ZEN has entered the chatroom]_

 _[Mc has entered the chatroom]_

 **Yoosung** : OMG! Mc, Zen I have something really important I need to tell you guys!~

 **ZEN** : What? Did you finally decide to quit playing games, for real this time? If you did, you could have beautiful flawless skin like mine.

 **Mc** : What is it Yoosung?

 **Yoosung** : GUYS I FINALLY GOT A GIRLFRIEND! And the best part is, she plays LOLOL too!

 **Mc** : Really?! I'm so happy for you :)

 **ZEN** : What? No way. I don't believe you. There's no way you got a girlfriend before I did...

Seven felt his heart contract and throb in his chest as he stared at the photo of a certain blond alongside someone else, a college girl. He had to admit, she was pretty, but there was something about her that reminded him all too much of Rika. Her figure was small and petite, light blonde wavy, shoulder-length hair swept in front of her shoulders, bangs parted off-center, pushed to the sides. Her eyes a bright sea green, black rimmed glasses framed around them.

Seven gritted his teeth, carelessly tossing his phone onto his cluttered desk. He clenched his fists tightly, his fingernails digging into his palms. He exhaled slowly through his teeth, resting his face against the cool slick surface of his workspace, the dim lighting from his phone and his computer screen, illuminating the edges of his features, the picture of Yoosung and his girlfriend reflecting in the hacker's glasses. Why did his chest hurt so much at seeing that picture, at reading Yoosung's text? He felt warm persistent tears of frustration stinging his eyes. "Yoosung..." he whimpered quietly, "You were my boy... how could you betray me like that?" Salty tears then slid down his cheeks, dampening the fabric of his clothing, as he bit his bottom lip.

Seven sighed in frustration, running a hand through his crimson hair. Wiping the tears from his eyes, he abruptly stood up. He needed to go out, he needed to forget these feelings. He needed to bury these emotions deep inside, bottling them up like the rest of his fears and doubts.

* * *

Seven strutted into a bar, his head low, his hands jammed in his pockets. He could hear the music playing in the background, hear drunken and slurred cheers, as well as the ' _click_ ' of pool balls colliding. It wasn't often he went out like this, but given the circumstances, he needed something, anything, to wash away the pain, to forget how alone he really felt.

Heaving out an overdramatic sigh, he seated himself at a worn red velvet bar stool. He wasn't sure what it was, but something about this dank bar was comforting to him. The black and white checkered tiles were often covered with small puddles and drips of spilt drinks, a slight haze over the tiles, preventing them from shining, both old and new stains below the haze. All of the furniture was old and slightly tattered to some degree, having definitely seen better days. The paint was peeling from the walls, revealing an older, previous coat of paint, a faded dull maroon. As for the drinks, they weren't really special or spectacular either, they were average in taste and quality. Although, most of the shot glasses had scuffs and scratches in the glass.

"Had a rough night?" The bartender asked with an eyebrow raised as he approached the crimson haired hacker, creating a cocktail for another client.

Seven sighed. "I suppose you could say that..." He trailed off, his lips pulled into a tight line. "I just need something to drown out the pain. I just want to forget."

The bartender clicked his tongue. "Listen buddy, alcohol is only a temporary solution, so be careful not to overdo it."

The hacker looked up, locking his amber eyes with dull Persian blue ones. "Scotch please."

The bartender sighed shaking his head as he turned behind him to grab a bottle of the requested concoction. He then proceeded to fill up a small shot glass, sliding it across the counter.

Seven wrapped his fingers against the glass, feeling scratches dipping into the surface. In one swallow, he chugged the warm amber liquid. The alcohol burned his throat, like flames igniting in his esophagus, the sensation dulling his emotional pain. A small smirk tugged at his lips, he loved the feeling and the dull buzz it left.

He continued to guzzle down fiery shots of scotch left and right, until his mind was clouded and hazy, his cheeks flushed, his sentences broken down into an array of slurs and hiccups. "Mr. Bartender... _hic_... I'll hava 'notha... _hic_... shot of scotch." He giggled, swaying back and forth as he held his glass up, smiling like an idiot, all of his troubles and problems washed away by the overwhelming amount of alcohol he'd consumed.

"Sir, you need to go home! I'm not even legally allowed to serve you anymore alcohol. Do you need me to call someone for you or get a taxi?" The bartender asked, a slight hint of annoyance in his tone.

"Aww...c'mon Saeyoung promises to be a good boy... _hic_... just one more pwease?" Seven whined, clinging to the bartender's arm, waving his shot glass in front of the mixologist's face.

"No. Get out." The bartender barked, pointing his index finger at the door, his eyebrows arched downwards in a sharp decline, his patience running thin with the hacker. "You're drunk. Go home. I don't want you puking on my floor."

"It's not like it'd matter~" Seven chirped, humming to himself, the rational sober portion of his brain not functioning. "The floor's always dirty anyway... _hic_."

"If you don't like my rules then GET OUT!" The bartender huffed bluntly, grabbing Seven's forearm and forcefully leading him out.

Seven inadvertently cocked his head to one side in confusion. "Did I say something... _hic_... wrong?" He thought aloud, staring through the transparent glass window, back into the bar.

Seven staggered forward, swaying as he continued shuffling through the ongoing crowd of people on the sidewalk. His vision was swirling in ripples, blurring in and out of focus. He could feel the alcohol starting to take a toll on his system now.

Suddenly he felt a warm hand wrap around his wrist pulling him to the side. "Seven? You're not working? Woah... you don't look so good... Are you feeling okay?" The voice sounded familiar, too familiar. He looked up into bright violet irises, golden blond strands of hair brushed to the sides, two deep coffee colored bobby pins holding the left side in place. Yoosung. Seven's hazel eyes widened in horror. _Anyone, anyone but him!,_ Seven thought in disbelief, his breathing becoming shallow as his mouth fell slightly agape.

Yoosung grimaced in disgust, scrunching his nose. "Have you been drinking? You're breath smells like alcohol..." He stated, noticing the deep shade of scarlet across the hacker's cheeks. "Seven I don't care if you drink in moderation, but promise you won't become an addicted alcoholic like Zen."

Seven felt his stomach violently lurch forward. He felt nauseous, he wasn't sure whether it was due to the alcohol or the immense anxiety. He opened his mouth to say something, but his words got caught in throat, suffocating him. Finally he managed to choke out, "What's- What's her name?"

Yoosung cocked his head to one side in confusion.

"Y- Your girlfriend." The hacker clarified, feeling like he was on the verge of breaking down again.

"Oh! Her name's Kyoko!" The blond replied instantly, a wide smile spreading across his lips, his eyes practically sparkling.

Seven winced internally, Yoosung's words and enthusiasm rubbing salt in the wound. "B- But... _hic_... You belong with me~" Seven stuttered, then beginning to sing the outdated Taylor Swift song in an off-key note. His body felt so heavy and he could feel his knees buckling beneath him as the corners of his vision were ebbed in darkness. "Yoosung... My boy... let the defender of justice be your Prince Charming..." Seven mumbled in a drunken slur before he fell unconscious and collapsed in Yoosung's arms, his lips accidentally interlocking with the blond's.

Yoosung's eyes widened in disbelief at the sudden contact. Before he had the sense to pull the hacker off of him, people had already began staring. Blood quickly rushed to Yoosung's cheeks, the heat burning like acid. He felt his heart flutter in his chest at Seven's words. Did the hacker really mean it? Yoosung quickly shook the thoughts out of his head, his face adopting an even deeper shade of red as he gently brought a hand to his lips. Seven's lips were so... _soft_ and _pillowy_.

 _No he was just drunk_... _It can't mean anything more than that!,_ Yoosung attempted to reassure himself, furiously shaking his head as he unconsciously eyed the hacker's lips.

* * *

Seven groaned as he groggily opened his eyes. His head was pounding with every throbbing heartbeat. He slowly sat up, looking around for his glasses. "Damn... What happened last night? I can't remember a thing..." He mumbled to himself under his breath, reaching for his glasses, then putting them on.

Once his vision was clear again, that was when his instincts kicked in. This wasn't his bed— It's not like he used his anyway, but regardless. He was wrapped snugly in baby blue sheets, a gentle breeze ruffling his hair as rays of sunlight shone into his eyes. Was he in Yoosung's bed?!

Despite his devotion to God, Seven's head was instantly filled with perverse thoughts and scenarios as he tried to recap what happened last night, but he was drawing a total blank. Staggering slightly as he pulled himself out of bed, he noticed a small handwritten note left on the table addressed to him.

He quickly skimmed over it. _Seven, I found you stumbling out on the street, drunk, last night, and you passed out. I got a taxi and I had them drop us off at your place, but since I can't speak Arabic, your door wouldn't let us in...lolol... So I ended up bringing you here since you were down for the count. I had to leave for my morning classes, but there's an egg omelet for you in the fridge if you want it. Also, remember to drink plenty of water and stay hydrated!_ _-Yoosung_

Seven blushed at reading the note, a sheepish smile upturning his lips. He could sense the concern Yoosung had while writing it.

Grinning and humming happily to himself, Seven confidently strode towards the fridge, tugging it open. Just as mentioned in the note, a folded omelet with a lopsided smiley face drawn on top was sitting on a ceramic plate, covered in plastic wrap. However, his expression quickly fell after seeing leftover homemade pancakes in the fridge, one pancake in particular, resembled the LOLOL logo with a heart shaped blob of butter in the middle, Kyoko written with syrup on one side, Yoosung on the other. He frowned, involuntarily curling inward as the memories from last night, before he got drunk, came flooding back, drowning him. His heart plunged into his stomach.

He scowled, closing the fridge, he had lost his appetite. He let out a pensive sigh as he sulked towards the door. His pupils dilated as heard a key being stuck in the lock, the door knob turning and the door creaking on it's hinges a few seconds later. But it was too late. Seven then collided with Yoosung, the hacker landing on top of the college student.

Seven bit his bottom lip as his breath hitched. He was involuntarily pinning Yoosung down. The blond's cheeks were laced with blush, his violet irises wide and flickering with anxiety.

The hacker bowed his head low, squeezing his eyes shut as he gritted his teeth. Tears broke through his seemingly impassible walls, gliding down his pale cheeks and dripping off his chin. "Cross my heart and hope to die, I promise you I'll never leave your side, because I'm telling you you're all I need. I promise you you're all I see, because I'm telling you you're all I need. I'll never leave. So you can drag me through hell, if it meant I could hold your hand. I will follow you, 'cause I'm under your spell,

and you can throw me to the flames,

I will follow you."

"S- Seven?" Yoosung choked out weakly, his cheeks passionately burning red, his heart thrumming against his ribcage.

"I'm sorry." Seven whispered, his voice so low it was almost inaudible. "I hope Kyoko makes you happy." Through tears he then said hoarsely, "According to my imagination, you reaching this point means it's gonna be a happy ending." He forced a smile, although the tears wouldn't stop. He then quickly pulled himself up and sprinted down the corridor, slightly pulling his glasses up so he could wipe the tears away with his sleeve. Why did moving on have to hurt so much?

Yoosung sat there for a second, dazed, still trying to comprehend what exactly had just happened. Had Seven just confessed to him?! He felt his heart contract as he replayed the scene over again in his head; Seeing the tears staining the hacker's face, feeling his warm salty tears drip and congregate onto his own skin, the pain and melancholic look in those seemingly duller, hazier, amber eyes.

Once everything had clicked, Yoosung quickly pulled himself up, his mouth falling slightly agape as his violet eyes widened in realization. "SEVEN!" Yoosung called out, blindly stumbling and running forward in attempt to catch the hacker, chasing him. He had an uneasy sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach as his heart rate rapidly increased, getting faster and faster from anxiety.

"SEVEN NO! LOOK OUT!" Yoosung called in anguish, his hand extended and outstretched towards the crimson haired hacker, his pupils dilating and his irises widening in disbelief as Seven ran head on across an intersection. However, the blond fell dead in his tracks, his breathing becoming shallow and ragged, he was hyperventilating, he felt like he suffocating. He felt his knees buckle beneath him, unable to support his weight. He couldn't stop, he broke down sobbing, tears streaming from his eyes, the floodgates overrun and broken as he heard a car horn sound off, the desperate screech of the wheels as the driver attempted to slam the brakes. He was shivering as he felt his stomach violently lurch forward, his whole body trembling. The worst, was hearing the ' _thud_ ' as Seven's body collided with the hood of the oncoming vehicle, throwing the hacker forward like a rag doll, his limbs flailing and going limp.

"SEVEN!" Yoosung yelled desperately, unconsciously stumbling towards the hacker, the blood roaring in his ears the only thing he could hear. He felt his mouth go dry as he picked Seven up and held him close, feeling a warm, thick, sticky substance on the surface of his hand. He glanced down in horror, to see an undeniable growing garnet patch of blood on the back of the hacker's jacket, slowly, but steadily increasing in size.

* * *

 **A/N: So what'd you think? I love feedback, so if you enjoyed this, please feel free to favorite, follow and review. Sorry if the characters are extremely ooc. This _might_ be a multi-chapter fic (Mainly depending on if anyone likes it...). Anyways, thanks for reading! Btw, I managed to sneak in a _Bring Me the Horizon_ reference if anyone caught it...**

 **-The~Candy~Craving~Demon**


End file.
